


DEREK BLACKSTONE COPERFIELD HALE

by Esyla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, maybe later i make this better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esyla/pseuds/Esyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Derek Hale was Harry Dresden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I NEED TO WRITE A DRESEDEN FILES TEEN WOLF AU.

DEREK IS THIS GRUMPY WIZARD THAT LIVES IN A DAMP BASEMENT WITH NO TELEVISION AND NO HOT WATER AND A BOBCAT SIZED HOUSE CAT AND A GIANT DOG NAMED MOUSE. AND HE WEARS A BIG BULKY LEATHER JACKET AND CARRIES A STAFF AROUND LIKE A LARGE LOON. AND HIS PENDANT IS A TRISKELION.

_Sullen monosyllabism, a sure sign of sleep deprivation._

STILES IS THE PLUCKY POLICE SERGEANT THAT HAS A HELL OF TIME MAKING A NAME FOR HIMSELF BECAUSE HIS DAD DID THIS JOB, AND HIS UNCLE AND HIS AUNT AND HE CAN NEVER GET OUT OF THEIR SHADOWS. UNTIL HE BUSED THAT ONE CONGRESSMAN’S SON AND EVER SINCE THEN HE AS BEEN IN SPECIAL INVESTIGATIONS. ONLY STILES LIKES IT THERE. EXCEPT THAT HE HAS TO PUT UP WITH THEIR CONSULTING WIZARD DEREK HALE.

_Jobs are a part of life. Maybe you’ve heard of the concept. It’s called work? See, what happens is that you suffer through doing annoying and humiliating things until you get paid not enough money. Like those Japanese game shows, only without all the glory_

SCOTT IS THE PLUCKY YOUNG WIZARD WHO IS REALLY SURPRISED TO FIND HE HAS MAGIC BECAUSE HE ISN’T SUPPOSED TO HAVE MAGIC. BUT HIS MAGIC ISN’T QUITE LIKE HAVING DEREK’S MAGIC AND HE HAS DEREK HAS A MENTOR. BECAUSE THE ARGENTS FOUND HIM.

THE ARGENTS ARE THE LEADING HOUSE OF THE WHITE COUNCIL. WHO HAVING BEEN WAITING TO KILL DEREK EVER SINCE HE KILLED HIS MENTOR PETER AFTER PETER KILLED DEREK’S SISTER LAURA. BUT HE KILLED PETER USING BLACK MAGIC. AND BLACK MAGIC CARRIED A DEATH SENTENCE. BUT HE GOT AN ALMOST PARDON, BECAUSE THE  BLACKSTAFF (DENTON) HAPPENS TO BE DEREK’S MATERNAL GRANDFATHER.

AND THEN DEREK MEETS HIS HALF BROTHER ISSAC WHO IS A WHITE VAMPIRE, WHO FEEDS OFF SEXUAL ENERGY. AND HE IS SO HAPPY TO HAVE SOME FAMILY LEFT. BUT IT’S HARD BECAUSE ISAAC IS ONLY SO GOOD WITH HIS CONTROL AND THE TWO OF THEM LIVING IN THAT BASEMENT TOGETHER IS NOT A SAFE PLACE. 

_Because Isaac is too pretty to die. And because I’m too stubborn to die.” I hauled on the shirt even harder. “And most of all because tomorrow is Oktoberfest, Greenberg, and polka will never die.”_

THEN THERE IS THE ONLY WIELDER OF A HOLY SWORD TO EVER BE AN ATHEIST, AND BLACK, AND RUSSIAN. BOYD IS REALLY WEIRD AND DEREK KIND OF LIKES THE GUY. EXCEPT THAT DEALING WITH BOYD MEANS DEALING WITH ANGELS. 

So. You get handed a holy sword by an archangel, told to go fight the forces of evil, and you somehow remain an atheist. Is that what you’re saying?

STILES AND DEREK WORK TOGETHER TO STOP THE SUPERNATURAL STUFF ALL THE TIME. THEY FOUGHT OFF THE BLACK COURT OF VAMPIRES. AND SAVED ISAAC FROM BEING SCARIFIED BY HIS OWN FATHER FOR POWER. AND THEY SAVED SCOTT FROM THE WHITE COUNCIL WITH THE HELP OF DENTON. 

THEY HAVE WORKED TOGETHER FOR YEARS. AND IT IS ONLY WHEN STILES STARTS SOME KIND OF CASUAL RELATIONSHIP WITH THE BODY GUARD FOR HIRE DANNY THAT DEREK REALIZES WHAT HE HAS BEEN MISSING. ONLY STILES DOESN’T DO COMMITMENT AND STABLE. BECAUSE HIS ISN’T IN THE PLACE FOR THAT KIND OR RELATIONSHIP.

BUT DEREK DOES WANT THAT. HE WANTS LONG TERM WITH STILES. SO THEY PUSH IT AWAY AND DEAL WITH OTHER THINGS. BECAUSE A PACK OF MAGICAL CREATURES POSSED BY FALLEN ANGELS HAVE COME TO TOWN TO TRY AND START THE APOCALYPSE.

THEN SOME ONE FINDS THAT LAURA IS ALIVE. SHE DIDN’T DIE IN THAT FIRE THAT DEREK THOUGHT HE KILLED HER WITH. BUT SHE ISN’T SAFE. SHE IS GOING TO BE SACRIFICED IN A BLOOD CURSE TO KILL EVERYONE IN DEREK’S LINE, MEANING THEY KILL THE OLDEST WIZARD LIVING DENTON, BY THE RED VAMPIRE COURT.

_The man once wrote: Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger. Tolkien had that one mostly right._   
  
_I stepped forward, let the door bang closed, and snarled, “Fuck subtle."_

SO STILES SUITS UP WITH DEREK. BECAUSE THIS IS HIS FAMILY. THEY ALL GO WITH HIM. ON A SUICIDE MISSION TO THE HEART THE RED COURT. AND SCOTT BURNS HIMSELF OUT IN THE FRAY. AND DENTON CALLS IN MORRELL TO HELP. AND EVEN DEREK’S GIANT DOG HELP. DEREK EVEN GETS HIS CREEPY AND SADISTIC FAIRY GODMOTHER LYDIA TO GIVE HIM MAGICAL HELP. 

AND THEY GET LAURA OUT. THEY SAVE LAURA. AND KILL EVER RED VAMPIRE IN EXISTENCE  FOR GOOD. DEREK IS THE BIGGEST WIZARD TO HAVE EVER LIVED, BECAUSE HE ENDED THE RED VAMPS. 

AND FINALLY. FINALLY. AFTER ALL THAT BLOOD SHED AND TERROR AND DEREK HAVING A FAMILY AGAIN HE JUST FEELS SO TIRED. SO DAMN FUCKING TIRED. AND STILES AGREES. BECAUSE STILES JUST WANTS TO GO TO A BAR AND MEET THE FIRST GUY THAT ISN’T COMPLETELY CLOUDED BY BOOZE.

AND DEREK ASKS IF HE CAN COME.

AND STILES SAYS YES. 

YES!

ONLY DEREK NEVER MAKES IT. BECAUSE HE TAKES A BULLET TO THE HEART. BECAUSE HE MADE A DEAL WITH A FAIRY QUEEN. AND THE PRICE IS HIS SOUL. AND HE WOULD RATHER BE DEAD THAN TURN INTO A MONSTER LIKE PETER. SO HE PAID BOYD TO OFF HIM, AND THEN ERASED IT FROM HIS MEMORY.

_Pain is a byproduct of life. That’s the truth. Life sometimes sucks. That’s true for everyone. But if you don’t face the pain and the suck, you don’t ever get the other things either. Laughter. Joy. Love. Pain passes, but those things are worth fighting for. Worth dying for._

DEREK COME BACK AS A GHOST TO FIND HIS FRIENDS IN RUINS AND BROKEN. SO BROKEN. ESPECIALLY STILES WHO HAS TURNED INTO SOME KIND OF ULTRA WARRIOR NOW THAT HE IS GONE. STILES WHO QUIT THE FORCE HE LOVED TO TURN INTO A FULL TIME MAGICAL VIGILANTE. 

AND DEREK SAVES SCOTT FROM BEING TURNED INTO A MONSTER. BECAUSE HE WOULD NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN TO SOME ONE ELSE. NEVER LET SOME CREATURE TAKE OVER HIS FRIEND. NEVER LET A BODY SNATCHER TAKE SCOTT. BECAUSE THIS IS HIS TOWN AND THIS IS HIS APPRENTINCE. 

AND WHEN ITS ALL OVER DEREK THINKS HE IS FINALLY GETTING OUT. FINALLY AFTER ALL THE DEATH AND THE PAIN AND THE CONSTANT BATTLE FOR HIS LIFE AGAINST THE COUNCIL, HE IS FINALLY GOING TO BE FREE.

AND THEN HE WAKES UP WITH LYDIA STANDING ABOVE IN SMILING BECAUSE NO ONE BREAKS A DEAL WITH THE QUEEN OF WINTER. DEREK WILL BE HER KNIGHT BECAUSE IT WAS THE PRICE FOR SAVING STILES AND LAURA. BUT DEREK WON’T GIVE IN THAT EASY. HE WONT LET SOME ONE TAKE HIS IDENITY IN A CASE OF ICE AND DESTROY HIM.

BECAUSE HE IS THE WIZARD THAT HAD THE BALLS TO PUT HIS NAME IN THE PHONE BOOK. AND HE WENT UP AGAINST THE COUNCIL FOR THE LIVES OF HIS FRIENDS. HE SAVED SCOTT FROM THE ARGENTS. AND HE KILLED PETER HALE ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL GREY CLOAKS OF HIS TIME. AND HE BROUGHT DOWN THE WHITE KING. AND KILLED EVERY RED VAMPIRE ON EARTH. AND HE BROUGHT STILES OUT OF MORE THAN ONE HELL HOLE THAN HE CAN EVEN NAME.

BECAUSE HIS NAME IS DEREK BLACKSTONE COPERFIELD HALE. AND THE FAIRY QUEEN IS NOT THE HEAVIEST HITTER HE HAS GONE AGAINST. AND HE WILL NOT BE KEPT FROM STILES. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Attention: I will probably be deleting this entry. 

It will be reposted as the notes to the thing that eventually is the story. 

It has been brought to my attention that this post is not appreciated. (Despite tons of other posts similar on the site that i run into daily) 

I am going to leave it up while I finish the actually story I was thinking about writing. That might be a month of time, so in the mean time if the meta or the use of capslock to distinguish between quotes and thoughts bothers you, please wait for something that is a story. 

I cannot guarantee that the story will be up in a month and thus this story will be down. I have a few WIPs that are "bigger" so to speak and i have made promises to those first. Also full time job and masters degree get in the way some times.

Sorry about all of this. Love your faces. 

Come back soon for Wizard Derek!


End file.
